1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle power supply device.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, a vehicle power supply device is known in which a DC-DC converter is connected between a main power supply, to which an electrical load is connected, and an auxiliary power supply, to which a power generator is connected, and a switch is provided between the main power supply and the auxiliary power supply (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication (JP-A) No. 2010-195336).